


In Giving We Receive

by whetherwoman



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's starting to remember what he did for fun before Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Giving We Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Concrit and feedback gratefully accepted.

Danny didn’t actually talk about Rachel that much. So when Danny started to maybe ramble a little halfway through his third beer at the bar one night, Steve just leaned back and listened with more than a little curiosity.

“—But I think I’m actually, actually starting to move on, you know?” Danny gestured expansively, his fingers flicking out to demonstrate just how far he’s moved on. He’s always a little looser in the shoulders after his second beer. “It’s like I boxed myself in when I was with her,” his hands framing a small rectangle, “and never, you know, even when we split I just stayed there. And it’s taken me til now to even remember what I did before she—I dunno why I gave it up for her in the first place,” he said disgustedly, downing the last of his beer.

Steve gestured to the bartender for another two beers. This was too good to let go. “Yeah?” he said encouragingly.

“I can do what I want now!” Danny tipped his beer towards Steve in thanks, then took a long swig. “I can—I can go where I want to, it doesn’t hurt anyone. And I didn’t, you know, I didn’t realize how much I’d missed it.”

“Missed what, Danny?” Steve tried to suppress his glee. This had to be good—what could Rachel have disliked so much? Maybe there were pictures.

But Danny—clammed up. He actually stopped talking. Steve tried to remember if he’d ever seen Danny do that except when he was really pissed off, and couldn’t think of a single time. But Danny didn’t seem pissed off now. He was already mostly done with his beer, though, and he wasn’t meeting Steve’s eyes, and just maybe, possibly, he was turning a little red. It was hard to tell under the tan he’d gotten in spite of himself.

Either way, though. Steve clearly needed to settle in for the long haul on this one. Might as well go for another beer too.

* * *

An hour later Steve was bored. The long haul sucked. And okay, maybe he’d had almost as much beer as Danny, which made it easier to pass on the whole being patient thing and decide to just needle Danny until he gave up his damn secret already.

“Come on,” Steve whined, giving up entirely. “Tell me, Danno. I’m your boss. I’m your partner. I deserve to know, I bought you all these beers—“ He waved at the bottles lined up in front of them, somehow managing to not knock any of them over.

“You haven’t paid yet, you fucker,” Danny muttered, but sighed, raising his hands in surrender. “But you don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Steve meant it too. He won’t tell Chin or Kono or Mary or the Governor or... anyone. No one. Just him and Danno, cause they’re partners.

“It’s...” Danny sighed and looked down, focusing on peeling the label off his beer bottle. Steve leaned in so he could hear. “It’s blowjobs, okay?”

Steve blinked at him. That’s it? “That’s it? You like getting blowjobs?”

“No,” Danny said, looking up and glaring. “I like giving blowjobs. I like it a lot, ok? I missed it.”

“Huh,” Steve said. He felt stupid, like he couldn’t process anything quickly enough.

Danny looked down again, still fiddling with his bottle. “I missed it a lot, actually. I didn’t even realize how much until... I just get in this zone, this headspace I don’t get with anything else. And it’s—god, it’s sexy, there’s just nothing more physical than—there’s the smell, the taste, the—It’s just not like anything else, you know? Not _you_ know, I mean, general you, not—“

“No, I know,” Steve said. He felt like his brain was starting to catch up to the conversation. And this was… this was definitely something he needed to be all there for.

“You—?” Danny looked up, frowning.

“Yeah,” Steve said. He refused to let his eyes drop, even though he could feel his cheeks heating up. He swallowed and tried to think of something else to say. “I... yeah. I know.”

“Huh.” Danny’s usually mobile face was still for once. Steve couldn’t read it at all, although he didn’t think Danny was mad or upset. He’d know if Danny were upset.

“Okay, well, it’s clearly time for this night to be over.” Danny stood up, wobbling just a bit before leaning against the bar and pulling out his wallet. “Now that you’ve accomplished your goal of getting me to drink too much to drive home, not to mention spilling all my secrets, and don’t think I didn’t notice you did that intentionally.”

“So sleep in my guest room.” Steve pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it on the bar. “I told you to just leave your car at my place.”

Danny blinked at the cash, but put his wallet back in his pocket. “Well. All I can say is I hope the beer will do the job it has been so carefully designed to do, and will wipe the memory of this entire conversation from my brain as soon as possible.” He turned and made his way toward the door, walking with the careful stride of a man who’d had one too many.

Steve cleared his throat and said to Danny’s back, “Maybe neither of us will remember, but—you could give me a blowjob. Any time.”

* * *

Steve woke up abruptly. He blinked cautiously at the ceiling. No headache, that was a plus. Clear memories of the previous evening—maybe a plus. Exceedingly clear. Only one way to find out whether he was the only one.

He swung his legs out of bed and stood up carefully. Still no hangover. He padded down to the kitchen. He’d half-expected to see Danny at his table, rumpled and groggy over his coffee, but the kitchen was empty. Danny’d definitely been and gone, though—he’d left half a pot of lukewarm coffee and a note saying, “Getting car, going home. Thanks.” Steve turned the note over to check the back, but nope. That was it.

Steve went for his morning swim. He put in some good time on the car, which was really coming along now, he didn’t care what Chin said. He took his time with lunch and put together a serious Dagwood sandwich and ate it out on the lanai, watching the waves roll in and out. He treated himself to a nice long shower, staying in til his fingers pruned.

He was sitting on the couch, vaguely contemplating turning on the TV or maybe going out somewhere, when the front door opened and Danny barged in.

“You don’t knock?” Steve said automatically, but Danny started talking right over him.

“I’ve thought it all through, it’ll work this way, just—“ Danny grabbed Steve by the arms and pulled him up.

“Handsy,” Steve murmured, bemused, but let Danny manhandle him. Danny didn’t even pause.

“—I’m not usually, but my knee, so I thought we’d do it this way, it’ll be better, I promise—“ He pushed Steve around, still talking, until they’d switched places, Danny sitting on the couch and Steve standing in front of him. “—I really want to just, you know, take my time, just because I can.”

“Take your—what?”

Danny’s hands were on Steve’s hips now. “You said.”

“Oh,” Steve said stupidly, as Danny slid his hands around to the front button on Steve’s pants.

And Danny looked up, eyes hot through his lashes, and without a hint of irony said, “Please?”

Like Steve was going to be able to say anything to that. But he managed a nod, thank god, because then Danny’s hands were busy on his pants, letting them fall off his hips, and score one for not bothering to grab boxers after his shower because fuck, there was nothing at all to stop Danny from putting his hands, then his mouth, right on Steve’s cock.

Danny was not fucking kidding about how much he liked sucking cock. He just went for it, stuffing Steve’s cock into his mouth, not fast like he wanted to get it over with, but like he knew exactly what he wanted and wasn’t going to wait. His mouth moved back up torturously slow, his lips and tongue touching every centimeter. He pulled back until just the head was in his mouth, then _sucked_ like a fucking vacuum. Steve’s breath huffed out of him, halfway to a yell, and he locked his knees before they could give out.

He pulled off with a pop, and Steve had to suppress a disappointed moan. Danny grinned up at Steve. “You can touch, babe.” His voice already sounded gravely, used. He reached for Steve’s hand where it dangled uselessly at his side. Steve shivered at the small slip of Danny’s thumb down the inside of his wrist. “You can touch. I want you to.”

“Fuck,” Steve whispered. His own voice sounded half-wrecked already too. He reached for Danny, a distant part of his brain noticing almost clinically how his hands were trembling. And then, oh, Danny’s hair was under his fingers, Danny’s _hair_ , the smooth waves rumpling under his hands, just as soft as he’d ever imagined—

Danny’s grin widened, impossibly happy, as he leaned back in. His thumbs slipped up over Steve’s hipbones as his mouth slipped down—fuck, even deeper than before. Steve’s hands tightened in his hair, keeping him there just in case he’d thought about maybe pulling off again, but Danny wasn’t going anywhere. He set a rhythm, still slow, more caressing than sucking, clearly in it for the long haul. Steve was panting now, open-mouthed, fingers clenching and unclenching in Danny’s hair. He tried to relax, tried not to hurt Danny or push him too fast—except then Danny _moaned_ , practically _growled_ , vibrations ripping through Steve like lightning, and that was it.

His hands tightened on Danny’s head and his hips thrust forward, pushing him deeper into Danny’s hot, wet, fucking sinful mouth. And Danny—god, Danny _took_ it, Danny _loved_ it, half-gagging on every thrust and still leaning forward for more, lashes lying thick on his cheeks, moaning almost constantly now with barely a break to breathe.

Steve heard words spilling out of his mouth, his voice sex-deep and breathless. “Danno, fuck, your mouth, your fucking big mouth, dreamed about this, never thought, can’t believe you told me, you love it, show me you love it, show me you love the smell, love the taste, Danno, show me how much you want my cock—“

Because god, Danny loved it, Danny clearly loved it, Danny was thrusting up into thin air from his seat on the couch as if just this was going to get him off—and Steve shoved his leg between Danny’s, shoved his thigh against Danny’s cock, slacks still closed but that was all it took—Danny was coming against his leg, tears welling out of the corners of his eyes, still swallowing Steve’s cock like it was the only thing he wanted in the world.

Then his eyes opened, hot blue glaring up at Steve like a shout: _Give it to me. Give it to me now._ Steve choked out, “Danno,” threw his head back, and came in Danny’s mouth.

Then his knees unlocked. Luckily he was tilted towards the couch, and managed to twist himself so he fell next to Danny rather than on top of him. His shorts were still around his ankles, but he couldn’t muster the energy to reach down and pull them up. He noticed Danny didn’t seem to be trying to deal with his own wet pants either. They sat there for a minute, panting.

“Thanks,” Danny said hoarsely, breaking the silence.

Steve couldn’t help himself—he started laughing weakly.

Danny flopped his head over and stared, but his You Are A Crazy Man Face quickly melted into his own choked giggle. “Yeah, whatever.” He waved Steve off feebly. “I just meant—“

“I know what you meant.” Steve rolled over and pulled Danny to him, licking into his mouth and savoring his surprised moan almost as much as the hot, bitter taste of his own come. He pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together. “If you stay the night, you could return the favor and let me suck you in the morning. Nice and slow—so I can savor it.”

“Well,” Danny said. Steve could hear him swallow. “I’ve always been a giver.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually a total lurker, but I kept reading stories and thinking, Where's the fic where Danny just looooves giving blow jobs? I found a couple where Steve loves giving blow jobs, which I am all about, but, you know, there seemed to be a lack. (Please point me to any Danny-loves-giving-blowjobs fics I've missed!!!) So. Here we are. The first unprompted fic I've written in... um, let's just say a few years.


End file.
